vidgartandairthfandomcom-20200213-history
Halflings
“Fools and Halflings go, where angels fear to to tread” is a commonly used derision against the incautious, but is an apt descriptor of this diminutive race of people. When they emerged initially is not well known. The dwarven scholars suggest Torag made them out of soft soil, and then left them to their own devices, an origin supported by how easily halflings have taken to worship the stone lord, but in worshiping soften his image as unrelenting. The Thurians claim that halflings were made by Erastil, spread throughout the world to make families and communities everywhere they could and were there to great them when they settled in their cold wasteland.; and halflings do love community. The elves claim Corellon formed them out of small monkeys and sent them to garden the world, though they became lazy and self indulgent. Whatever the actual origins are, the halflings have been around for a long time, and most cultures tolerate or embrace these small humanoids. Sometimes they are treated with condescension or paternalism or as easy victims, but no one hates the halflings. That said, no one fears the halflings either. Because of their vulnerability, size, and lack of an empire or military Halfling communities come in three types: The integrated; the wandering; or the hidden. Integrated communities find a population of friendly larger folk, and adapt many of their cultural affectations, forming a small (pun intented) community within that community. They add the human or dwarf or elven Gods to their own, dress similarly and find a niche that will make them indispensable and reliable to the larger community. While this obviously makes sense in civilized communities, this even happens in Gnoll tribal lands in Ushab (where the halflings file down their teeth and act as scouts for gnoll raiders, even engaging in the gnollishly brutal sports and past-times) or in the Orcish communities of Orcholm (where the halfling community rides large wolves, and hunts in packs, or builds homes in swamp trees). The adaptability of the halfling, as well as their appearance and ingenuity make most other species accept them as worthy neighbors, worth protection and support. While they tend to mirror their neighbors in style, they tend to be on the wealthier and well established enjoying the comfort that security and approval affords. Wandering (Stout) communities take on a nomadic lifestyle, moving via animal, or caravan or simply by walking. They survive by paying attention to omens and changes in the winds, in order to determine where they ought to live and for how long. They live minimally, and move at the drop of a hat, well before they have worn out a welcome. Sometimes rumors of thefts and disappearances emerge in their wake, but halfings are well gone by then. Halflings of the wandering variety, pick up bits and pieces of the people they encounter, and almost speak in their own dialect, and tend to stick out. But they also bring wonders, goods and opportunities to trade few see elsewhere. As a result, they also tend to be the target of bandits, pirates and other miscreants. To defend themselves, these halflings often have a caste or group of militant thugs, hiding just beyond the view of prying eyes; quick to protect a halfling merchant, rescue a kidnapped youngling, or slit the throat of a repeated assailant. These militant halflings act as scouts, trackers, and thugs, usually for the protection of their community. Hidden halfling communities either settle in secluded areas, far from prying eyes, with natural or magical barriers or they make their homes in easily hidden places that are more accessible but camouflage. The former might exist as a separate community in a hidden grove, in a series of caves, or on a lone floating island. These communities live a casual and unworried life until others find them, but that often takes generations. Wise halfing communities prepare for the eventuality, but prosperity can weaken the wisdom of any elder if given enough time. The Latter type of hidden community spends a great deal of vigilance and resources in burrowing through large trees, creating underground tunnels, or casting powerful magicks to hide where they live. Such areas often receive reputations of being haunted, cursed of feytouched; reputations that the halflings strive to encourage, leaving “signs” of the danger that trespassers will receive. These are the most paranoid and violent of communities, and they usually emerge when their communities founders suffered greatly at the hands of neighbors. As a result, they are more likely to judge quickly and act in accordance with their own safety. There is one final type of halfling, which unfortunately is a more common incident especially in the wake of the last great war: halfling orphans. Halflings, since they are widespread are found in almost every culture, and as a generally peaceful and domestic people (generally) they suffered disproportionately from the depridations that were unleashed on all sides. But the general neoteny (the childlike appearance at all ages) of halflings had also spared them what often becomes of young victims of war. Humans, elves, dwarves, and even orcs have been more likely to adopt halfling foundlings, left after destruction, or abandoned by deceased parents. Usually such children rebel to some degree, but are still caring and precocious children provided they are cared for by loving and rational adults. ' ' Religions: Halflings adapt to different religions very well worshipping and follow almost any god, with the exception of rovagug. One God that all halflings respect and know the name of is Yondalla, their most well known and beloved queen. Yondalla is the goddess of Protection, Fertility, the Halfling Race, Children, Security, Leadership, Diplomacy, Wisdom, the Cycle of Life, Creation, Family and Familial Love, Tradition, Community, Harmony, and Prosperity. During the onslaught of the giants She was the queen of the only halfling kingdom which was opposed by giant king grumsh. Every kingdom and human tribe folded but she refused. They destroyed her city, but she kept her people together and brought together heroes and all the armies of men. She was a queen and no shrinking violet. She gave her life as bait to draw the beast king out, eager to make the proud halfling kneel. By her willingness to work with and talk with anyone and give her own life for her people has permeated her children...even those not directly related to her. All the gods including asmodeus and malgubiet supported her ascendency to godhood. Every halfing knows of her and she is the reason why halflings are fearless. And the blessings that every diety bestowed upon them is a part of their luck; it is in honor of her. Others point to rumors that Rovagug’s high priest and seer Groetus left a prophecy of Rovagug breaking out of his earthen prison and the final sign of his release was the death of all halflings. These, often mad, theologians suggest that the luck that halflings receive is not some sort of honor, but a hedge against their destruction. ' ' Hornblade (curved shortsword) Luck, good, healing, protection, community, plant ' ' Appearance: Halfings look, at first glance like human children, with skin tones ranging from near black to pale, depending on their climate and nearby culture. This is so striking to people that some suggest halfings are cousins to humans, and it isn’t beyond the realm of possibility. The only evidence against that is despite attempts at halfing/human marriages, no children have come from them. ' ' Unlike gnomes, they tend to have proportionate hands and heads, and always have hair and eyes that mirror their human cousins. As they grow older their species becomes more and more apparent, as their ears continue to grow, and most grow a thick coat of hair on their feet (often making all but the best shoes uncomfortable) and portly. ' Names:Most halflings have two names: one adhering to the naming conventions of the community they support and one of halfling origin. ' Male Names:Antal, Boram, Chimon, Etun, Evan, Guile, Hakon, Jamir, Kaleb, Karum, Lem, Liek, Miro, Neg, Rocur, Sumak, Yol Female Names: Anafa, Bellis, Chandira, Eireen, Etune, Filiu, Giana, Lissa, Marra, Onaga, Piria, Rillka, Sistra, Sophone, Vaga, Yamyra Halfling Traits * Ability Score Increase: Your Dexterity score increases by 2. * Size: Small. * Speed: 25 feet. * Lucky: When you roll a 1 on the d20 for an attack roll, ability check, or saving throw, you can reroll the die and must use the new roll. * Brave: You have advantage on saving throws against being frightened. * Halfling Nimbleness: You can move through the space of any creature that is of a size larger than yours. * Languages: You can speak, read, and write Common and Halfling. Ghostwise (Hidden) Halfling * Ability Score Increase: Your Wisdom score increases by 1 . * Silent Speech: You can speak telepathically to any creature within 30 feet of you. The creature understands you only if the two of you share a language. You can speak telepathically in this way to one creature at a time. Lightfoot (Integrated) Halfling * Ability Score Increase: Your Charisma score increases by 1. * Naturally Stealthy: You can attempt to hide even when you are obscured only by a creature that is at least one size larger than you. Stout (Wandering) Halfling * Ability Score Increase: Your Constitution score increases by 1. * Stout Resilience: You have advantage on saving throws against being poisoned, and you have resistance against poison damage. * Languages: Can read, speak and understand one more language.